High-power semiconductors are used for power amplifiers that constitute output-stage circuits in various wireless devices including, for example, cellular phones. Also, a large-scale integrated circuit device constituting a high-performance processor such as a supercomputer may be viewed as one of high-power semiconductors from the standpoint of high power consumption. In the following description, such a large-scale integrated circuit that consumes high power is considered to be a high-power semiconductor circuit.